torarfandomcom-20200213-history
Silverus
Silverus LN small city Cco 5/ Aco 4/ Rco 1. Fce 12, Mby 15, Res 13, Lrn 15, Awa 12, Com 14 Feats Ancient Ruins, Basic Fortifications, Moderate Fortifications, Tower. Resources Ivory, pearls, Khundrukar steel, silver, fish, wheat. 'DEMOGRAPHICS' Government '''Overlord (hereditary duchy) '''Population 36,000 (82% human, 12% dwarf, 3% gnome, 2% elf, 1% other) 'NOTABLE NPCS' 'Duke Jacob Alexander Roland Sinclair' Duke of Silverus Marquis Basilio Reginald Helmut Sinclair The duke's adopted son and 'prince' of Silverus, though has eschewed his responsibilities to become an adventurer. 'Lord Berinar “Steelbeard” Ironweave' The king’s champion and commander of the city’s armed forces (LN dwarf fighter 10) 'Lord Castovar Durath' Patriarch of the city’s wealthiest noble family (N human aristocrat 9) 'Japheth Stewart' Chancellor of the Jade Tower of the Antiquity Scholars, a guild of historians and mages (N human mage 22) 'Esmeril' Enigmatic mistress of the local Nighthands chapter, the city’s guild of thieves and assassins (NE half-elf rogue 10/assassin 8) 'MARKETPLACE' Base Value 35,700 gp; Purchase Limit 270,000 gp; Spellcasting 9th Minor Items no limit; Medium Items 6d4; Major Items 3d4 'DESCRIPTION' Silverus was founded just over 1,500 years ago by the dwarves under the legendary High Smith Durgeddin Ironweave. Though the dwarves bequeathed the city to humankind some 600 years ago, the city retains a strong dwarven cultural presence, as seen in the city’s pride and the skill of the city’s celebrated brewers, metal-workers, and gemsmiths. Silverus is the wealthiest city on the Ivory Coast, and serves as the seat of one of five dukedoms that claim authority over their individual holdings in the region. The city’s location at the mouth of the Imsys and Dŏr Rivers, offshoots of the great Aiglar River, and the presence of a highly-defensible harbor has contributed to the establishment of Silverus as a major center for commerce and trade along the Ivory Road. The city itself is industrious and crowded, with narrow cobblestone streets lined with slate-roofed, brick-and-mortar buildings, numerous market squares, and many murals, statues, reliquaries, and monuments to the city’s rulers, heroes, and past glories. A 60-foot high, 30-foot thick curtain wall surrounds the city, broken only on its eastern side by the waters of the Bay of Blades. The city has three fortified entry gates: Southgate, Westgate, and Northgate, which serve as the barracks for the Iron Dragons, Silverus’s city watch. Set upon the rocky northern coastline of the Ivory Coast of Lados, the city of Silverus is famous for its hills. There are more than three dozen hills within the city walls. Seven of the city’s ten districts are named after the hill (or hills) on which they are situated, and include the following: 'Ambertop Ridge' The city’s highest point at 1,000 feet above sea level, where the Silverus nobility and wealthy elite keep lavish mansions and townhouses. 'Brewer’s Hill' Where the city’s infamous brewhalls and eateries are located, as well as many tanneries, glassworks, and brick masons. 'Market Hill' Home to the city’s thriving merchant class, with its many small shops and businesses. Also home to the Market Bridge, an architectural wonder that spans the River Dŏr that flows through the city’s heart. The massive Market Bridge is 200 feet wide and features multiple floors that are home to a bewildering array of market stalls, specialty shops, and roaming vendors that are active 24 hours a day. 'Scarlet Hill' The entertainment district, which is dominated by the House of Glory, the famous Silverus gladiatorial coliseum, as well as many brothels, festhalls, and gambling dens. 'Temple Ridge' Where dozens of temples, shrines, monasteries, and libraries are located, as well as homes and specialty shops that cater to the clergy. 'Three Hills' A crowded district located across the river from Market Hill, where the working class live among many shops and guild houses, all in the shadow of the inscrutable Jade Tower (the city’s scholar’s guild). 'Ivory Hill' Sometimes called Duke's Hill, it is the fortified walled compound dominated by the duke-mayor’s palace, the Ivory Keep. Ivory Hill also contains the Hall of Judgement, the Duke’s Gaol, and dozens of buildings occupied by the officers and soldiers of the duke’s army. The only districts not named after a hill, are: 'The Boneyard' Not really a district, but a huge, sprawling park and graveyard nestled between Rooksden and Temple Ridge. 'Ironshore' Which lines the shore of Silverus Bay and contains the city’s docks, warehouses, and Bladeswatch Keep, the island fortress stronghold of the duke’s navy. 'Rooksden' The labyrinthine, oft-flooded city slums, where life is cheap and often short for the district’s beleaguered inhabitants. Rumor has it that the Nighthands—the city’s powerful guild of thieves and assassins—has its secret guildhouse somewhere in Rooksden. Silverus Gallery Silverus - Jade Tower.jpg|The Jade Tower Silverus - House of Glory.jpg|House of Glory Silverus - Market Bridge.jpg|Market Bridge Silverus - Scarlet Hill.jpg|Scarlet Hill Silverus - Ivory Keep.jpg|The Ivory Keep Silverus - Temple Ridge.jpg|Temple Ridge Silverus - Three Hills.jpg|Three Hills Silverus - Ivory Hill.jpg|Ivory Hill Silverus - Market Bridge Stalls.jpg|Stalls inside Market Bridge Silverus - Rooksden.jpg|Rooksden Silverus - Brewer's Hill.jpg|Brewer's Hill Silverus - The Boneyard.jpg|The Boneyard Silverus - Market Hill.jpg|Market Hill Silverus - Ambertop Ridge.jpg|Ambertop Ridge Category:Locations Category:The Infestation Campaign